dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest Cinemas Premium
Mopass 2016-2019 Types of MOPASSes *EASY CARD is a rechargeable card that entitles you to a discount on tickets and food at the bar. *FAMILY TICKET: Come to the cinema in the family, and paid all the small children! *HAPPY HAPPY MONDAY & TUESDAY: Every week two specially priced film. Monday is Happy Monday and Tuesday is Happy Tuesday. *ROUNDTRIP: Retains YOUR TICKETS of the weekend, and presenting them in cash during the next week back at a reduced price. *FAN TICKET: All the fans who will present a sports gadgets on hand will be able to purchase a reduced-price ticket. *FOR WOMEN: at a special price admission for all women! *MATINÉE FOR SCHOOLS: A great morning at the movies with the school: Special priced tickets for first-run movies, arthouse masterpieces of cinema history or ad hoc projections. *BIRTHDAY TICKET: Organize your birthday party at Metro Optimum Theaters Group and get 5 birthday tickets as birthday presents. *COMMUNITY TICKETS: The residents of the municipalities listed below can purchase tickets for the 2D movie only €2.50. It 'requires a document certifying the residence. *ATC TICKET: The personal annual subscription holders ATC discounted admission: Monday-Thursday €6.50, Friday-Sunday and holidays €7.50 for 2D movie, €10.00 3D movies. *SUMMER CARD: Summer Card is a card that gives you the ability to access to the movies at a discounted price. Request it from cinema speakers. *STUDENT PASS: Monday through Friday, a ticket to the movies in 2D is only €6.00 or €8.50 + €1 of the glasses for 3D movies. *LATE NIGHT: Entry after 23:55 just €5.00 on Sundays, holidays and holiday eves. *LATE SHOW: Every Saturday after 23 buy your ticket at the box office, you will have a discount and a complimentary donut donut! Mobinema 2016-2019 The virtual venue in Metro Optimum Theaters Group, Mobinema (created in 2016 by Metro Optimum and Laserium App Studios), offers the opportunity to watch specially selected films from the same day as their physical cinema release in Metro Optimum theaters, and it also connects your mobile to the big screen and offers in cinema interactive experience and games to play with your friends before the movie. You also receive access to secret special features, interactive posters, games, trailers and you get to scan film posters to unlock movie information. It also listens to the ads/ trailers and automatically unlock content, rewards and competitions. All of your unlocked content, rewards and competitions will be waiting for you in the ‘Goodies’ section of the app. Once the film starts, switch Mobinema off, sit back and enjoy the movie. You can also check movie schedules and buy tickets within Mobinema. Bachmann Premium 2019-2020 Mobinema and Mopass were merged to form Bachmann Premium, a loyalty program owned by Bachmann Cinemas. Quest Cinemas Premium 2020-present In July 2019, Qualis sold their cinemas to Quest, who then rebranded Bachmann Cinemas as Quest Cinemas. Quest Cinemas Premium *'PRIME CARD' (successor to Mopass) - a rechargable card that entitles you for discounts on tickets and food: **Monday through Friday, a ticket to a 2D movie is 25% off, with only €1 or USD$1 more for tickets to 3D movies. **Every day after 11 pm, the tickets can be sold at 50% off. **Multiple people can purchase a group ticket for $25 per group of 1-8 people. **If tickets, bought with Bachmann Prime on the side, were cancelled, they will be refunded and tickets to the movies' later showings can be bought for a reduced price. **On specific days, such as Mother's Day and International Women's Day, women can be admitted for a special price, usually 75% off the normal price. **On birthdays, 5 tickets (valid for any movie) will be given out to customers. *'MOBILE APP: Cinema@Quest' (successor to Mobinema): **It offers interactive cinema experiences and games to play with friends before movies. **Receive access to secret special features, interactive posters, information and trailers by scanning film posters. **It listens to ads and trailers, and automatically unlocks content, rewards and competitions, which can be found in the Goodies section of the app. **You can also check movie schedules and buy tickets within the app. Category:2016